Fortune
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Angstshipping. Malik gets strange emails from a sender he doesnt recognize and has Ryou help him figure it out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have, never will.

A/N: Angstshipping this round, which is Malik/Ryou. And I thought I'd do something cute this time around….enjoy! Also, this takes place a few years after the series end when everyone is all growed up.

Warning? One small f-bomb and that's it

Malik sat at his desk in his office, fingers laced in front of his mouth while he stared at the computer screen. It was one of the things he hated the most about his job that he had decided to take up at the museum…the copious amounts of paperwork that came with the handling and distributing of Egyptian artifacts. For a while now, Egypt had been attempting to get as many important relics back as possible for the grand museum that was being built with the cooperation and help of the British. Letters and negotiations were flying back and forth from country to country and it was Malik's job to keep things organized.

Sighing, Malik decided he needed a break from staring at the list of items that were still pending or were in the process of being shipped back to Egypt, and was about to close out his email when the computer chimed at him, signaling another new email. Looking at the sender's email, Malik frowned when he didn't recognize the address. 'Must be a personal email that someone's using to keep from getting caught at work or something,' he mused as he decided to open it.

The email was blank except for a single line that read:_ 'If you want the rainbow, you must to put up with the rain.'_ There was nothing else. No signature, no other clue to figure out who sent it. Even the email address was too obscure to figure out the writer.

Well, it sufficiently distracted Malik. Clicking on the reply button, Malik asked who this was. It didn't hurt to try, right? Getting up, the blonde wandered off to get something to eat while he waited for a reply. By the time he had gotten back to his desk, there was another email from the mysterious sender.

Plopping into the chair, Malik opened up the email and growled when he saw the latest message:

'_Don't ask, don't say. Everything lies in silence. _

_May life throw you a pleasant curve.'_

Apparently, this person was enjoying being cryptic. Getting fed up with this for now, Malik closed out that email and went back to his work, idly thinking about the one person who could help him figure these emails out. A phone call was in order tonight.

That night, Malik reclined on his couch, phone held to his ear, waiting for his best friend to pick up. Even though they were in two different countries, Malik and Ryou kept in close contact. Finally hearing a click signaling that Ryou had picked up, Malik couldn't help but smile at hearing the slightly muffled greeting. Apparently, the blonde had interrupted meal time. "Hey Ryou, long time no talk,"

"Oh Malik! I wasn't expecting you to call," Ryou replied, audibly swallowing whatever he had been chewing in a hurry to not sound rude, causing Malik to chuckle.

"Apparently…is it a bad time? I could always call later…"

"Oh no! it's fine Malik, I was just snacking when the phone rang. What's up? Usually you're never the one to call first." Malik smiled more. Ryou knew him too well. The two of them had bonded unusually close during the whole Millennium Item stint that had gone on. Even though they were good friends with the rest of yugi's group, Malik and Ryou had found common ground, what with being possessed with dark spirits and psychotic alter egos.

The two could relate on a whole different level than the others. Malik knew this, and felt comfortable telling Ryou things that he couldn't tell anyone else. Like the fact that he was gay for instance…and knew Ryou would keep it secret until he was ready to tell other people. Sighing, Malik gathered his thoughts and told Ryou about the strange email that he had gotten and then the reply that had been sent.

Ryou was quiet for a bit, mulling it over. Malik knew he was still there, he could hear the albino chewing. "Those messages sound like they came from fortune cookies," he finally said.

"That's it? that's all you got from it?" Malik asked incredulously, staring at the phone.

Ryou laughed lightly. "No, I just mean that they're riddles to be figured out. Take the first one for example. The one about the rainbow and the rain. You've been working hard on this project for the museum and I can imagine it's frustrating. However, you have to get through it if you want to achieve your goal."

"Ok, well that makes sense, but what's that have to do with anything?" Malik conceded.

"It means that the sender is probably one of the other people who you've been exchanging emails with…someone from another museum who also knows how difficult this project is," Ryou explained patiently. Malik was his best friend, but sometimes, the Egyptian was as dense as a brick.

Malik thought about that. "So…basically, this made my pool of who it could be a lot smaller."

"Very good. And I think the sender is having fun with these fortune messages and doesn't want to end the game so fast, hence the second email."

Malik made a little 'oh' sound and nibbled his lip. "So… you think I should humor the sender and play along? I don't know any fortunes though."

"I think that the sender is amused enough with you talking normally. Now, it's late for you, and we both have work tomorrow. I'm going to go get some rest. I had a long day," Ryou said, stifling a yawn.

"Yes, go get your beauty rest," Malik teased, earning an uncharacteristic 'fuck you' from the Brit before they hung up for the night.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Malik continued to have correspondence with the mysterious emailer. The emailer never spoke in anything but sayings that sounded like they came out of fortune cookies, but at one point, did drop out of that type of speech to confirm that they were indeed someone that Malik had spoken to before…which did nothing to quell the Egyptian's curiosity.

Finally, it was time to start moving artifacts into the newly completed museum. Malik was busy waiting at the airport for his partner to be. Apparently the British museum was sending one of their own to Egypt to help keep an eye on and help take care of the artifacts. While he waited, Malik thought about his latest email from who he had dubbed 'Fortune.' All it had said was:

'_The smart thing is to prepare for the unexpected_

_Happy news is on its way to you._

_A pleasant surprise is in store for you._

_A quiet evening with friends is the best tonic for a_

_long day._

_Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or_

_later.'_

Malik didn't even have Ryou to help him figure them out. When he had called his friend, there had been no answer. That concerned Malik because usually, Ryou would call back and he hadn't. All of a sudden, a call of "Malik!" snapped his head up and his eyes widened. There, striding towards him was none other than Ryou.

"Ryou! What are you doing here?" Malik asked as his friend came up to him.

"Didn't the British Museum tell you? I am the one they were sending to come work with you. When they learned that we were close friends, the heads of the museum decided to send me as the representative of the museum since they figured we'd work well together," Ryou explained with a grin.

"Well they got that right," Malik replied, grinning as well. Giving in to his urge, Malik swooped his best friend into a hug and gave him a little spin, earning a little cry of surprise that was quickly pushed down by a laugh.

When Malik set Ryou down, the two grinned again and moved towards the exit chatting up a storm. It wasn't until they got to Malik's apartment that Ryou told Malik he had something to show him. Digging in his pocket, Ryou pulled out a little slip of paper and offered it to Malik. Taking it and looking at it, Malik's eyes widened at the little fortune slip that had on it in clear print:

_Your everlasting patience will be rewarded sooner or later._

All of a sudden everything clicked. "You mean to tell me that _you_ are Fortune?" Malik asked, looking from Ryou to the fortune and back.

Ryou burst out laughing. "Yep! I thought I'd have some fun up until I would be coming here and I had a lot of these fortunes in a box. Apparently my dark side had a strange fascination with the fortunes in fortune cookies. I felt I could put them to good use."

Malik shook his head in amazement. "You're something else," he said before throwing an arm around Ryou, "And I like that about you."


End file.
